Ango Natsume
|englishva= }} Ango Natsume is a character from Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Major Character (Antagonist) Design Ango has chin-length light copper hair and a mole on the left side of his nose. He has thin eyebrows and narrow brown eyes. He wears a black suit with a purple tie and rimless rose-colored glasses with a square narrow frame. As a King, Ango has light lavender skin, has a sharper chin, spiky blonde hair and two large horns around his head. He is topless and only wears a pair of red shorts, which he hides behind a demon king outfit cardboard. If one pays attention, the "Demon King Outfit" stands completely still. Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Ango's grandfather, Natsume Shougo is a famous writer who more often than not gets top literary awards. However, his son, Natsume Ango is less talented and made the book "Nightmare Prince," a a plagiarized work that took scripts from numerous other fictitious work, including an anime from two years ago. His publishing company treated him as a failure and only used his book to sell for large amounts of money, something that he overheard in a cafe and caused him to become disillusioned, becoming even more bitter when he realized that Ichiryusai Madarame was also a plagarist and disliking "Sayuri." He somehow came across the EMMA app and used it for the purpose of revenge and to sell his book for his very own profit. He is a popular author from Sendai with a big fan base using his artificially empowered glory, causing his book to hit off the charts at over 1 million copies. It is said that a drama series is planned for the book and internet boards are talking about it by several hundred threads in a day, although a close glance reveals that the abnormal popularity only occurs in Sendai, as the book is not very popular elsewhere. There are numerous posters advertising "Prince of Nightmare" placed around Sendai, including cultural landmarks, the statue included. As the King of Sendai's Jail, he acts as the second target that the Phantom Thieves will have to confront after Alice Hiiragi's fall. Once the party locates the coffee shop after hearing the reason for his disillusionment, one of the people who spoke on his back transforms into a Lock Keeper holding 4 swords and attacks them. The party then sends the calling card to Natsume by sticking a series of calling cards to his stall, then fights him. His shadow appears as a demon king, and he views people who wronged him as "Heroes" who are setting for his fall. After being called out for his hypocrisy by Yusuke Kitagawa, he then transforms into a gold plated Dragon and attacks the party, whose plates shed when he's at low HP, revealing a pair of red shorts. Once defeated, Shadow Ango appears half naked with only his red shorts remaining. He acknowledges that Yusuke is right, and vanishes, collapsing the Jail. On the next day, the Nightmare Prince fervor vanishes and he opens a confession meeting, where he admits to plagiarized work and would refund the money to everyone. The word that his publishing company used his grandfather's name for the sole reason of using him to make money also got spread out, and Yusuke comes to the conference to meet him alongside the protagonist, in which Yusuke tells him to go forward, make a novel of his own and stop plagiarizing others. He apologizes for his acts and promises to make a better novel without plagiarizing work. Etymology Ango's last name, Natsume (夏芽) means "summer bud." Trivia * Natsume sees "Sayuri" as trash because he thought that it's plagiarized work by Ichiryusai Madarame. When Yusuke Kitagawa tells the truth to him, he is left speechless. * A poster about his best-selling novel, "Nightmare Prince," can be seen on one of the buildings in Shibuya. Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies